Gellert's Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Gellert Gindlewald deals with the aftermath of Kendra Dumbledore's death. Will talk Albus into coming with him for 'The Greater Good' or will Albus choose his family? Slight AU.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Divination: Seers assignment, Hogwarts Sticker Album, Supermarket Sweep, Pop Figure Collection, What's Cooking, Mythology Club, and Hogwarts Game Night Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Divination: Seers assignment: Task 1 (prompt) Write a fic featuring Gellert Grindlewald, Sibyl Trelawney, or Cassandra Vablatsky as a main character.**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Newt's Suitcase - Phoenix (prompt) Write about someone starting over.**

**Supermarket Sweep: Toy Car (character prompt) A Gryffindor**

**Pop Figure Collection: Gellert Grindlewald (character) Gellert Grindlewald**

**What's Cooking: Cucumbers (emotion) grief**

**Mythology Club: (Emotion) grief**

**Hogwarts Game Night Club: Left Hand (prompt) recieving something from a friend/admirer/lover, and Right hand (genre) Tragedy **

**Warning for slight AU, and mentions of character death. Word count is 1,115 words. I hope you all enjoy Gellert's Love.**

Gellert paced back and forth as he looked out the window of his Aunt's house. It had been a few minutes after the worst possible thing for he and Albus's future had happened. Before Kendra Dumbledore had been killed by something, which he was pretty sure was her own daughter, thus throwing everything into disarray.

"Gellert," his Aunt Bathilda was calling as he continued to pace, "let us go over and comfort the poor Dumbledores shall we?"

How was he supposed to face Albus again today when he'd been the cause of what had happened, or at least he thought he was. Everything had been going well until he'd mentioned Albus leaving home. Everything had been fine until then.

"Of course, Aunt Bathilda," he called back still trying to calm his nerves. "Is there something we should get them? Is there something we should do?"

He wanted to do everything he could do to show Albus that he hadn't meant for this to happen. That he hadn't meant for anyone to do die. Kendra Dumbledore was the first casualty to fall for the greater good, as he and Albus always called it. Surely Albus would see it that way.

"Perhaps we could go to the village grocer and pick up a few items for them," he called out to Bathilda. "I'm sure anything will be more help than nothing."

Somehow getting his aunt Bathilda to agree Gellert found himself tasked with going to grocer to pick up the items for a couple of simple meals the family could warm. He was glad that she wouldn't be hovering over him when he made his personal purchase. The one that would be solely for Albus.

So after picking up the items on his aunts list he walked over to a small shop he'd heard Albus talking about admiring. The doorbell jingling as he opened the door onto the small bookstore. He'd known Albus had a love of learning it helped greatly with their plans for after Albus graduated Hogwarts. So, of course, getting him a book would be the best thing.

Perusing the shelves of books he wondered what would be the best book to get his boyfriend, not that he or Albus had ever made it public.

"Can I help you, young man?" the owner of the bookstore asked from behind the counter. The sun reflecting off the glass from behind the man making him look like an angel. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"I'm looking for a book for someone special," Gellert told the man stepping forward to get a good look at him. Something about the coloring of his hair and eyes cried a similarity to Albus. "He likes poetry. Do you have any?"

"Is there a particular poet your friend likes?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps that Muggle fellow, Sharkspare?"

"Shakespear," the man said keenly. "You have good taste, my friend. Right this way." He stepped out from behind the counter and towards a shelf a few steps away from him. "We have almost every play the man has made. Which would you like or would you just like a book of his sonnets?"

"A book of sonnets," Gellert said with a smile. "Preferable the love ones."

The man didn't say anything as he picked up a book and took it over to the counter motioning Gellert over. "This is the one you want,' he told the young man. "It should do the trick with your young friend."

Pay for the book with a smile crossing his features, Gellert thanked the man. Picking up the packages he'd bought he walked out of the store and back towards Bathilda's house. He'd help her prepare the meal they took to Albus and his siblings. But something stopped him short before he could leave the village. A ring sitting in the window of an antique shop. The emerald shining like Albus's eyes.

"Albus will love this," he murmured, knowing that he was going to buy it anyway.

So he found himself going home with the groceries, the book he'd bought Albus, and the antique ring. He was pretty sure this would make Albus happy again.

############################################################################

After Bathilda was finished cooking the meals she'd sent Gellert to get the ingredients for she put them into containers. She was pretty sure this would be enough to last the Dumbledores for a while now.

"Gellert," she called, "can you take these things over to the Dumbledores I'm too sore to move."

"Of course, Aunt Bathilda," Gellert called with a smile. He was going to get to say the things he wanted to Albus without having to hide how he truly felt.

So he took the meals, and his gifts over to the Dumbledore house. Knocking on the door, he was shocked when Aberforth, not Albus, answered the door.

"What do you want?" asked Aberforth.

"My Aunt Bathilda has given me some meals for you and your family," Gellert told the younger red-haired boy. "Also I would like to talk to Albus for a minute or two. Do you mind calling him for me?"

"He's busy plan…."

"Gellert," Albus sighed in relief walking forward. He turned to Aberforth. "Could you look after Ariana for a minute, Aberforth? I need to speak with Gellert."

Aberforth nodded glaring at Gellert. It was clear by the way the younger boy was acting that he fully blamed Gellert for the death of his mother. He stalked off into the house with the food that Albus had given him to put away.

"I'm sorry about that, Gellert," Albus said allowing himself to be pulled into Gellert's warm embrace. It was clear he'd been through the ringer today. "Is there something important you wanted to say?"

"I wanted to let you know that I...these are for," he said holding out the parcel containing the book and the ring. "I don't know how to say this...or if now is the right time...but ...I love you, Albus. I love you now and I always will." He pressed a chaste kiss to the red-haired boys lips. Then turned to walk away.

"Gellert, wait," Albus called going after him.

Stopping a few feet short of the end of the walkway to the Dumbledore's door he waited for Albus to reach him. He saw the emotions playing across Albus's face.

"Albus…"

"I love you too, Gellert," Albus said kissing Gellert with as much passion as Gellert had kissed him with, not caring who was watching them.

Gellert smiled into the kiss knowing that he and Albus could potentially be happy together. He'd make sure of it. After all, it was all for the greater good.

**I hope you all enjoyed Gellert's Love. **


End file.
